Finding Your True Self
by Master Memer
Summary: Aoba Seragaki didn't expect much out of his sophomore year of high school. He certainly didn't expect to have to figure out things about himself and others. Join Aoba and his friends on a journey of self-discovery as he tries to get through this year of high school and find himself at the same time. High School AU set in America.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Um hi this is my first fanfiction…my friends told me to post it..I hope you like it!**

**Chapter One: Who the fuck is this Hot Topic trash kid?**

"Aoba, wake up! We can't be late on the first day of school!"

Aoba could feel his older brother lightly shaking him, and heard him speaking in his usual gentle tone. His voice held a sense of urgency, though. Aoba groaned and buried his face into his pillow. He was so comfy, and it was really too early to be waking up. Why did he have to get up anyway? He replayed Sei's words in his head, and then shot up.

He looked at the clock and groaned. He wasn't going to have time to eat breakfast, was he? He looked up at Sei, who was already dressed and ready to go.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Aoba asked as he attempted to get out of bed. He was all tangled up in the sheets, and he somehow ended up on the floor. "Ouch."

"I tried, but you wouldn't wake up," Sei said with a sigh. "I got out clothes for you to wear, so please hurry and get dressed."

"Yeah, yeah," Aoba muttered. He finally got untangled from the sheets and sat there on the ground for a minute, contemplating the unfairness of the universe. He really didn't want to go to school.

He pulled on the clothes Sei had left sitting out, and he mentally thanked his brother for making his life easier. He quickly ran a brush through his ridiculously long blue hair, feeling annoyed at the messy state of it. Oh well, it couldn't be helped.

He grabbed his backpack and hurried down the stairs. Sei was waiting by the door, looking perfectly dressed and ready for school, the opposite of Aoba, whose clothes had been hastily thrown on.

"Here," Sei said, pressing one of Granny's delicious doughnuts into his hands. "Eat this on the way."

"You're the best," Aoba said with a grin, and he stuffed his face with the doughnut.

He heard the sound of a car honking, and the twins hurried outside. Koujaku was waiting in his car to take them to school.

"Yo," Aoba said as he slid into the passenger seat. Sei got into the back.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting here for fifteen minutes," Koujaku frowned at Aoba.

"I overslept," Aoba answered with a shrug. He was so not in the mood to deal with his friend's bitchiness.

"Really, Aoba? On the first day of school? It's the start of my senior year, I'd rather not be late," Koujaku pointed out.

"Shut up, hippo," Aoba responded boredly.

Soon enough they were at school, and they got their schedules right before the bell rang.

"Well, see you two at lunch!" Koujaku said cheerfully. Apparently he wasn't annoyed anymore. Bipolar bitch. He probably thought he was super cool now, being a senior and all.

"What class do you have first?" Sei asked.

Aoba glanced at his schedule and scowled. "Geometry."

"Oh, I have Algebra 2. I'll see you later, then," Sei responded, smiling at his twin. Aoba smiled back, and then headed to his class. He and Sei were in different levels of math because Sei was smarter and not as lazy as Aoba. But, whatever. Aoba wasn't really jealous or anything. That would be dumb.

Aoba was relieved to see a familiar face when he walked into the classroom.

"Aoba-san! Over here!" Clear yelled, flailing his arms. He seemed oblivious to all the weird looks he was receiving. That was more or less typical of him, though.

Aoba walked over to Clear and sat down next to him. He glared at anyone giving them looks until they looked away.

"Good morning, Aoba-san!" Clear cheerfully greeted him.

"Yeah," Aoba responded. He was too tired to be participating in conversation. Clear didn't seem to mind. He just started talking about something random, and Aoba felt himself relax as he listened to the peaceful sound of Clear's voice. No homo, but, Clear had a really pleasant and pretty voice. He was also pretty beautiful, but again, no homo.

The class was pretty boring, but that was no surprise. The first day of school was always a waste of time, with each teacher giving the same spiel and handing out shit for their guardians to sign. So Aoba, of course, didn't pay attention.

When Clear started getting bored, Aoba let him draw on his arm. By the end of class, there were a shit ton of jellyfish all over his arm. Aoba wondered if he should be annoyed, but he didn't really care.

The next few classes passed in a similar manner of him being bored, but without Clear to entertain him. He was glad when the bell rang for lunch. He hadn't eaten much that morning, so he was hungry.

He hurried out of fourth period, and started making his way to the lunch tables. However, he soon found his path blocked. He tried to get around the person, but they weren't letting that happen. Aoba was starting to get annoyed.

"Hey, move, will you? I'm trying to get to lunch," Aoba said. He looked at the person blocking his way, and his first thought was "Hot Topic trash". Seriously, this guy's clothes were clearly all bought from Hot Topic, not to mention the piercings which he was pretty sure shouldn't be allowed. The kid had green eyes, and messy blonde hair.

"Aoba Seragaki," the boy stated. Okay, weird…

"Yeah, that's me. How did you know that…?" Aoba was getting a bit weirded out.

"Rhyme name Sly Blue," the kid continued, ignoring Aoba's question. Aoba frowned. How did the kid know? He thought he had gotten rid of any connection between himself and Sly Blue. Rhyme had been a fun computer game back in middle school, but once he started high school he cut ties with that bullshit kid game. After all, his friends thought it was dumb, and he didn't want to be uncool.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about," Aoba lied. The kid stared at him with a blank expression.

"Play Rhyme with me," he demanded.

"I don't have a Rhyme account, and I don't want to play. Leave me alone," Aoba said. Did this kid even have social skills?

"Aoba, is this kid bothering you?" Koujaku asked, apparently having walked over at some point. Aoba never thought he would feel relieved at Koujaku's possessiveness.

"Kind of," Aoba said, not wanting to bring all of Koujaku's wrath upon the kid. He wasn't that mean.

"Leave Aoba alone, okay?" Koujaku told the kid. He towered over the other boy, although the other boy didn't seem all that intimidated.

"I don't have to listen to you," the boy responded. Koujaku scowled at him.

"Don't give me attitude, kid," Koujaku said. He took a step forward towards the boy. Aoba rolled his eyes. This was getting ridiculous.

"Come on Koujaku, let's just go. The others are probably waiting for us," Aoba said, grabbing Koujaku and dragging him away. The kid watched them go with a look on his face that told Aoba that this wasn't over.

Lunch was normal enough. Clear was as cheerful as ever, and Mizuki and Koujaku always kept a conversation going. Sei, the nerd, was working on homework. How did he already have homework? Fucking honor classes were brutal.

Aoba left the table before lunch ended, because there were a pair of people he needed to talk to. He wanted to know who that kid was, and if you wanted to know something, the best people to ask were the people he was currently going to find. They had information on everyone, which was why they were so powerful. Hardly anybody was willing to cross them. For most people, they needed to give some form of payment to get information from them. But luckily for Aoba, they had taken a liking to him.

"Aoba-san, what a pleasant surprise," Virus greeted him. Trip just nodded in greeting, but that was normal. Virus was always the talker.

"Hey Virus, hey Trip," Aoba responded with a friendly smile. The two of them were kind of weird, but that was no big deal to him.

"What brings you our way on the first day of school? You haven't gotten yourself into trouble already, have you?" Virus asked, sounding amused.

Aoba scowled at his questions. "No.. well, not exactly… some kid somehow knows my name, and he's demanding that I play Rhyme with him. I want to know who he is."

Virus and Trip exchanged a look with each other, and Virus leaned forward. "Well, that sounds intriguing. Describe him to me."

"Uh, he's a little shorter than me, blonde hair, green eyes, piercings, wears Hot Topic clothes…?" Aoba wondered if that would be enough.

"Ah, I see. That sounds like Noiz. He's a freshman who recently moved here from Germany. He's quite the talented Rhyme player from what I've heard, and he's a member of the Rhyme team Ruff Rabbits."

So this Noiz guy was just some uppity freshman, then. But still… "How did he know my name?" Aoba wondered.

"Oh, Aoba, we've told you before. You're quite well known," Virus answered with a slight smirk. "You have many fans."

"But we're your biggest fans," Trip added, speaking for the first time. Ugh, Aoba felt weird whenever they said something like that. Still, they were reliable for getting information.

"Yeah... Well, thanks. I gotta go now," Aoba awkwardly said.

"Of course. See you around, then," Virus said.

"Yeah, see you," Trip echoed.

Soon enough Aoba was headed toward his last class, World History. He had heard stuff about the teacher, Mink. Yeah, he just went by Mink. It was kind of weird, but whatever. He was curious to see what Mink was like. This was also the only class he would have with Sei, who for whatever reason chose to take CP history. Clear was also in this class.

He and Clear took seats in the back, while Sei sat near the front, like the good student he was. Mink was absent from the room.

After the bell rang, the door swung open, and everyone's jaws dropped. In walked a tall, broad man, with long brown hair. He looked serious and deadly. His golden eyes had the look of a man who had seen stuff. His eyes scanned the room and briefly made contact with Aoba, who quickly looked away.

Okay, so this guy was a bit intimidating. Whatever. Aoba could handle it.

Wow, that man had a deep voice. Aoba actually paid attention longer than he had in any other class. Mink just didn't seem like a guy to be messed with.

And then Mink went and pissed Aoba off by giving them homework.

"Really? Homework? It's the first day of school!" Aoba complained to Clear, who was always willing to listen to his whining. Apparently he was a little too loud, because Mink was walking towards him. Shit.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Mink was straight to the point.

"Well, uh, not with you... Just... Homework on the first day of school seems like a bit much," Aoba said nervously. He could see Sei face palming.

Mink just stared intensely at Aoba. Aoba was getting more and more nervous. Then Mink broke the state and addressed the class.

"The homework is due two days from now, except for Aoba. For him it is due tomorrow," Mink told everyone. A few people laughed at him, but Clear gave him a sympathetic look. Aoba sighed but didn't argue. That would only make things worse.

Aoba was glad when school was over. It had been a kind of weird first day of school. What was his life even becoming? He wasn't looking forward to Sei's looks of disappointment. He also wasn't looking forward to doing homework. Fuck Mink.

"Aoba," Sei started speaking once they were at home.

"I'm not listening to you," Aoba said somewhat childishly. He stomped up the stairs and went into his room, closing the door. His dog, Ren, was waiting for him. Ren barked happily and ran to Aoba. "Hey, Ren," he greeted his dog. Seeing Ren caused his mood to improve. He threw himself onto his bed and pet his dog.

Aoba knew he should do his homework, but he wanted to relax for a few minutes. He put on his headphones and started listening to music. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep. A few hours later, he felt himself being shaken awake.

"Aoba, it's time for dinner," Sei said.

"...what?" Aoba said confusedly. He was in that out-of-it state that people got in after napping.

"Aoba. Dinner," Sei repeated in simpler terms. It finally got through to Aoba's tired brain.

"Okay," Aoba responded with a yawn. He followed his brother down the stairs.

Dinner was more or less the same as usual. Granny questioned them both about school. Aoba was vague as hell, and didn't really tell her much. Sei, on the other hand, basically told the story of his life.

"Do you two have homework?" Granny asked. Sei started listing all the assignments he had received.

"..and I have History homework that's due in two days," Sei finished. "Aoba and I are in the same class."

"So then you both need to make sure to do the homework tomorrow," Granny ordered, looking mostly at Aoba.

"Oh, no, Aoba needs to do it tonight," Sei blurted out. He looked regretful as soon as he said it. Aoba gave him the stare of death.

"Why?" Granny demanded, looking at Aoba.

"...the teacher doesn't like me?" Aoba offered as a reason. Granny snorted at that answer.

"You idiot grandson, what did you do this time?" Granny scolded. "Why can't you stay out of trouble like your brother?"

"Sorry that I'm not perfect like Sei," Aoba muttered, feeling somewhat resentful towards his brother. "Fine, I'm outta here." He stood up from the table and stalked out of the house, ignoring his grandma yelling at him to come back.

He thought about going to see Mizuki, who would probably have alcohol for him to drink, but he wasn't feeling like a complete delinquent. So instead he went to Clear's house, since his house was just a few houses down. He knocked on the door, but he didn't get a response. Then he realized he could hear something coming from the backyard. He went around to the side of the house, and could hear Clear singing. It brought a smile to his face.

"Hey, Clear!" Aoba yelled.

"Aoba-san?" Clear stopped singing. "Come through the gate!"

Aoba shrugged and opened the gate. He closed it behind him and walked into the backyard. Clear was laying on his back on his trampoline. Aoba couldn't help but smile at the sight. Clear could be such a child sometimes. It was kind of cute. In a totally non-homosexual way, of course.

He climbed onto the trampoline and laid beside Clear. He looked up into the sky and saw all the stars shining brightly.

"The sky's pretty," Aoba commented.

"Yes, it is," Clear agreed. Aoba was glad he had decided to come here. It was peaceful, lying here next to Clear beneath the stars. It just seemed so right. He wished that life could always be like this, but he knew it couldn't. So he made sure to imprint this moment into his memory.

"Hey, Clear?" Aoba said. He glanced over to look at his friend.

"Yes, Aoba-san?" Clear responded, his pink eyes meeting Aoba's brown eyes.

"Could you… sing? For me?" Aoba asked him. Clear smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course, Aoba-san. I would do anything for you," Clear told him honestly. If anyone else said that, Aoba wouldn't believe them. But with Clear, he did, and for some reason, hearing that made his heart skip a beat. Clear started singing, and Aoba felt all his worries slip away. Right now, nothing else existed except for him and Clear.

Eventually, he knew he had to go home. He really needed to do that bullshit homework assignment. Then again… nobody else had to do it, so why should he? Besides, Mink had a ton of students, and probably wouldn't remember that he told Aoba to turn it in a day early.

"Hey, uh, Clear? Could I spend the night here? I don't really want to be at home…" Aoba awkwardly asked.

"Of course! But don't you need to get your stuff?" Clear pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, I guess you're right. I'll be back in a few minutes!" Aoba told him. He hopped down from the trampoline and walked back to his house. He quietly entered the house and snuck up to his room. He figured Granny and Sei were probably in bed by now anyway.

Aoba opened the door to his bedroom, and froze. There was someone in his room! He quickly recognized that it was Noiz. Noiz was sitting on his floor, using his computer. What the hell did this kid think he was doing?

"Hey!" Aoba said. Noiz glanced up at him.

"You're here now. Play Rhyme with me," Noiz demanded. Aoba groaned. This again?

"No, I'm not gonna play that bullshit game with you, so quit saying that!" Aoba told him. This kid was pissing him off. "Get off my computer, and get the hell out of my house."

Noiz stood up and stared at him. Aoba stared back at him, looking unimpressed.

"Play with me," Noiz repeated, stepping closer towards Aoba. Aoba took a step back, and his back hit the wall. Noiz got closer until they were just an inch apart.

"Haven't you heard of personal space?" Aoba complained. Up close he could see that Noiz's eyes were kind of pretty. Oh, shit. No homo.

"What?" Noiz said with a blank stare. They were so close that he could feel Noiz's warm breath against his skin. Aoba could feel himself start to blush. "Why are you doing that?" Noiz asked.

"Um…" Aoba was panicking. He didn't even know what was going on. This kid was here, in his room (how did Noiz know where he lived anyway?) and he was way too close and this was just not okay.

"Oh. I see," Noiz said, apparently coming to a conclusion. Now his face was getting closer, and Aoba was frozen in panic.

**Authors Note #2: Okay well please review! Tell me how I did!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Okay well I didn't get any reviews, but maybe after posting another chapter I will. Enjoy! And please review. **

**Chapter Two: Dramatical Detention**

Noiz's lips pressed against Aoba's, and Aoba knew he should pull away. After all, he was getting kissed by a stranger, who was a guy. And Aoba was totally not gay. But for some reason he couldn't move. The feeling of Noiz's lips against his own just felt so nice. Noiz got closer and pressed himself against Aoba. Aoba could feel the heat of Noiz's body, and it felt so good. Being pinned against the wall by someone younger should bother him, but for some reason he was just letting it happen.

Noiz pulled away, and Aoba knew his face was probably bright red. Why had Noiz done that? And why hadn't he tried to stop it? Aoba opened his mouth to say something, but Noiz just walked past him and out the door. Aoba was in shock. What the hell was wrong with this guy?

Aoba heard his phone ring, and he saw that Clear had texted him. Oh, yeah. Clear. He had sort of forgotten about him after the whole thing with Noiz. Aoba grabbed the stuff he would need, and then hurried out of the house. He decided he wasn't going to think about what had happened. Because then he would need to question certain things about himself, and he really didn't want to.

Once he was back at Clear's house, he was able to put Noiz out of his mind. He and Clear spent some time just talking about whatever, and then they both went to bed. Clear sang Aoba to sleep, which Aoba thought was really sweet of him. Clear was definitely the best friend ever.

Of course, his stupid subconscious was apparently focused on what had happened earlier, because his dreams were all about Noiz. In his dreams, they did things Aoba would never think about doing in real life. The next morning he was embarrassed and confused when he woke up with a boner. He took care of it in the shower, and then remembered that he should call Koujaku to tell him to pick him up at Clear's house.

Clear made them a big, beautiful breakfast, and Aoba once again thought about how Clear was an awesome friend. The school day passed by quickly, and soon it was History class. Aoba had sort of meant to do the homework at lunch, but he had forgotten. Oh well, it was no big deal. Mink likely wouldn't remember.

He sat down in his desk, and soon the bell rang. Mink locked eyes with him, and Aoba realized he was screwed. "Aoba. Bring me your homework," Mink ordered. Oh shit. This was so not good. He could feel his brother staring at him.

"Um, well, I… sort of… I did it, but my dog Ren, he… ate it," Aoba lied. He realized as soon as he said it that it was a stupid excuse. He couldn't take it back now, though.

Mink glared at him, and Aoba gulped. Oh god, he was going to die. At least he'd gotten kissed the night before.

"Detention. After class."

Well, shit. He was going to be murdered by his chocolate daddy teacher. And now he would never get to figure out his sexuality. This kind of sucked.

Class went by too quickly, and soon the bell was ringing. "Good luck with your detention, Aoba-san!" Clear told him before he left. Oh man, was this the last time he would hear Clear's beautiful voice?

"Yo, Sei, tell Koujaku not to wait for me, okay?" Aoba called out to his brother. Sei nodded, looking somewhat sad and disappointed. He wondered if his brother had been worried when he hadn't come back home last night. He felt a little bit bad, but whatever.

Soon everyone was gone, and it was just him and Mink. Mink was giving him an intense stare, and Aoba was internally freaking out.

"Do your homework," Mink told him. Aoba nodded and quickly pulled out the homework. He started working on it, and he was soon making a lot of progress. It was basically a way for Mink to see how much history everyone knew.

"I'll be back," Mink said, interrupting Aoba's concentration. "Don't go." As if Aoba would dare leave. He kind of valued his life.

Mink left the classroom, and not even a minute later a familiar figure appeared at the doorway.

"Aoba," Noiz said, from where he was standing at the doorway. What the actual fuck?

"Noiz? What are you doing here? School ended 20 minutes ago," Aoba commented.

"I want to play Rhyme with you," Noiz answered. Wow, this kid was way too obsessed.

"I'm kind of in detention…" Aoba pointed out. "Besides, I already told you, I won't."

"I'll make it worth your time," Noiz told him. What was that supposed to mean? "Last night. You liked that. If you want that from me, I will give it."

"..." What was Aoba supposed to say to that? Okay, maybe he sort of did like it, but he didn't want more! He wasn't gay! Besides, who would offer a deal like that? This kid was way too weird. "Perverted brat. Get out of here."

Aoba decided to just ignore Noiz and to finish his homework. He wanted to get out of here already, away from scary chocolate daddy teachers, and annoying, perverted brats. He heard the sound of heavy footsteps, and then Noiz ran off. Ha, even that kid knew better than to mess with Mink.

The rest of the detention passed without anything interesting happened. Aoba finished the homework, and turned it into Mink. Having to walk up to Mink's desk and be near him was kind of intimidating. Mink gave him a stare that said "Don't you dare pull this shit again". Then he told Aoba to leave, and Aoba gladly got the hell out of there.

As soon as he left the classroom, Noiz showed up. Had he really just waited around for Aoba's detention to finish?

"Ugh, kid, don't bother me right now. I just want to go home," Aoba complained before Noiz could start bothering him. Noiz actually pouted at that, and Aoba couldn't help but find it kind of cute.

"But… I want to play Rhyme," Noiz insisted. This kid wouldn't take no for an answer…

"No," Aoba said. He was walking home, and Noiz was beside him. Noiz kept pestering him, and Aoba kept denying him. Was Noiz planning on following him home? Didn't this kid have a life?

Soon enough, Aoba was at his house… and so was Noiz. Noiz was starting to remind him of a lost puppy. He was sort of cute, yet also very annoying. Aoba really didn't know what to do with him. He didn't have it in him to tell the kid to get lost, though. After all, he had walked all the way here… Aoba should offer him something to drink and eat.

"Look, do you want to stay and have a snack or something?" Aoba asked him. Noiz shrugged, and Aoba took that as a yes. This kid needed to learn how to use words.

They entered the house, and Aoba led him to the kitchen. He saw Sei wasn't around, so he assumed his brother was upstairs doing homework. Aoba looked around and found some boxes of Pocky. That seemed good enough to feed this kid. He grabbed a couple boxes, and then got some water.

Aoba sat down on the couch, and then Noiz awkwardly sat next to him. He was sitting closer than what was normal. Aoba awkwardly handed him the Pocky and water. Noiz stared at the Pocky in confusion.

"What is this?" Noiz asked. Aoba stared at him. Was this kid for real?

"It's Pocky. You've never had it? It's really good. But if you don't want it I can get you something else…" Aoba said.

Aoba watched Noiz open the box, and then open the bag inside. Noiz hesitantly pulled out a Pocky stick, and then took a bite.

"Sweet," Noiz commented. He kept eating it, so Aoba figured he must like it.

"What do you usually eat?" Aoba asked the other boy.

"Pizza and pasta," Noiz answered. No way. Did he really just eat two things? What was wrong with him? Maybe he should invite him to stay for dinner….

"Hey Noiz, do you want to stay with dinner? If that's okay with your parents…" Aoba asked.

"...I'll stay. My parents won't care," Noiz answered after a moment. Aoba wasn't sure if he was reading too much into it, but Noiz seemed kind of bitter when he said his parents wouldn't care.

Noiz finished his Pocky first, and then Aoba pulled out his own last Pocky stick. He took a bite of it, and then Noiz took a bite of the other end. Aoba's eyes widened as Noiz kept biting it until their lips touched. Then Noiz pulled away and finished chewing it. Aoba just kept staring at him in shock.

Then all of a sudden, Noiz's lips were once again pressing against Aoba's. Aoba responded to the kiss this time, and he felt it start to get more passionate. Noiz's tongue slipped past Aoba's lips, and he could taste the metal of Noiz's tongue piercing. After a minute, Noiz pulled back a bit so they could both breath. Aoba stared into Noiz's green eyes, and they didn't seem as blank as normal. Noiz moved so he was straddling Aoba, and Aoba pulled Noiz closer to him. Their bodies were pressed together, and Aoba pulled Noiz's face back towards his own. Their lips met again, and this time the kiss was harder. Noiz slid his hand inside Aoba's shirt, and Aoba moaned at the contact.

Aoba accidentally bit Noiz's lips, and he heard Noiz gasp in pleasure. Oh, did he like that sort of thing..? Aoba did it again, and Noiz pressed himself even more into Aoba. Aoba dug his fingernails into Noiz's skin, which elicited more positive reactions from the other boy. Aoba could feel himself getting hard from this.

"Aoba?" he heard his brother shout in surprise. Oh fuck. Aoba shoved Noiz off of him, and Noiz landed on the ground, looking annoyed.

"Sei?" Aoba responded. What was Sei doing down here?

"I thought I heard noises…" Sei explained. He was looking in confusion at Aoba and Noiz. His gaze settled on Noiz. "Who are you, and why were you defiling my brother?" he demanded. He didn't seem all that intimidating, but A for effort. He obviously wasn't used to having to play the protective big brother.

"..." Of course Noiz wasn't responding. He was just sitting there, pouting. Aw, how adorable.

"Uh, this is Noiz. He's… a friend?" Aoba wasn't sure how to explain this.

"I can see that," Sei responded. "Can you not do that stuff on the couch? People sit there. I sit there, Granny sits there, Koujaku sits there." Aoba blushed a little bit.

"I'm not gay," Aoba blurted out. Sei gave him a pitying look.

"Aoba, it's okay. You know I'll always love you. But… can't you pick a different boyfriend? That Noiz kid… no offense, but he seems kind of sketchy. Why don't you date Clear? He's a good person," Sei said encouragingly.

"But I'm not gay," Aoba insisted.

Sei sighed. "Look, I don't have time for this. I'm trying to do math homework. Just… quit dirtying the couch. Noiz, stay away from my brother. Aoba, you need to deal with your issues, and accept yourself."

Sei gave Aoba one last pitying look, and then turned around and went back upstairs. Aoba looked down at Noiz, who was staring at the ground with an unhappy look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Aoba asked him. "Sorry for pushing you off the couch. I panicked."

"Whatever," Noiz muttered, still not looking up. "I'm going home. Bye." Noiz got up and quickly walked out of the house, leaving Aoba feeling confused. What was his life turning into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well I haven't gotten reviews yet, but I have gotten some favorites so I'm glad people are liking this! **

**Warning: Sexual content in this chapter**

**Chapter 3: You Wanna Go, Punk?**

For the rest of the week, Aoba didn't see Noiz. He was kind of surprised; after all, he thought the kid was a bit more persistent than that. Maybe he was still annoyed about what had happened at Aoba's house? Aoba was surprised to find that he sort of missed Noiz. In just two days, he had gotten used to the kid following him around. It was annoying, but it had also been… kind of nice.

Sei had stopped badgering him about his sexuality, thankfully. Aoba didn't want to deal with that shit. He was straight, he totally was! Noiz had just been… an exception to his straightness. But he was most definitely straight.

Now the second week of school was coming to a close. It was a Friday, and Aoba was so ready to go home. He was ready for the weekend. Because he wanted to go home so badly, he wasn't in the mood to pay attention in class. Since it had been a week since his detention, his fear of Mink had somewhat lessened. So he felt safe enough to not pay attention in class.

He started doodling in his notebook, and he got an idea. He smirked as he drew a crappy drawing of Mink, but with Hastune Miku's ponytails. Ha, he was so clever.

"Pssst, Clear!" Aoba whispered. Clear, who had been taking notes, looked over to Aoba. Aoba angled the notebook so Clear could see the drawing. "Look, Clear! It's Hatsune Minku!"

He and Clear both started snickering. Then he heard heavy footsteps coming toward him, and looked up to see Mink standing in front of him. Oh shit, not again! Mink looked down at his notebook, and Aoba tried to cover it. But he wasn't quick enough. He knew Mink had seen his drawing.

"Detention. After class," Mink told him. Mink's eyes turned toward Clear, who had also been laughing with Aoba.

"Mink-san, I didn't do anything! I've been taking notes, look, look!" Clear said in a fearful voice. He held up his notebook for Mink to see. Mink gave him a harsh stare but nodded, and walked back to the front of the room.

"Traitor," Aoba muttered to Clear. Clear pouted at him, and Aoba rolled his eyes.

After the bell rang later on, Clear immediately started talking. "I'm so sorry, Aoba-san! I just really didn't want detention! Please don't be mad at meeee."

Aoba sighed. It was kind of hard to really stay mad at Clear. After all, he got upset so easily, and it always made Aoba feel kind of bad. "Yeah, yeah, okay. Just go home, Clear. I'll text you, okay?"

"Okay, Aoba-san!" Clear cheerfully replied. He stood up from his desk, and leaned over towards Aoba. Aoba was a bit surprised when Clear hugged him, but he didn't see any reason to be upset over it.

Aoba watched Clear leave, and he saw his brother looking at him. Aoba didn't want to deal with Sei's disappointment, so he broke eye contact. Sei must have got the message, because he left the classroom. Now it was just him and Mink. Well, the last detention hadn't been too bad, so Aoba felt he could survive this. Still, he really just wanted to go home. It was Friday, after all!

Mink started walking over to Aoba's desk. He looked really serious. "Hey. Kid. You need to stop being so disruptive. You need to be more like your brother. If you keep acting out, I will have to call your grandmother. I don't have time to always deal with you."

Aoba scowled at Mink's comment about Sei. Did everyone always have to compare him to his brother? It was really annoying.

"Yeah, okay," Aoba muttered in response.

"Good. Just… sit here for an hour and don't be annoying," Mink told him. Then Mink went back to his desk and started grading papers or something.

Aoba sighed and rested his head on the desk. There was no way he was going to do homework right now, so he might as well take a nap. He wasn't able to fall asleep, but he did space out and he managed to lose track of time.

He was snapped out of his daydream by Mink standing up and walking to the door. He looked up, and Mink gave him the stare of "Stay put you little shit". Aoba noticed it was the same time that Mink had disappeared last time. That was kind of weird.

And just like last time, Noiz showed up. Aoba was a bit surprised, though, since he hadn't seen Noiz in nearly two weeks now. This time Noiz actually came in the classroom, instead of staying at the door.

"Noiz….? Why are you here?" Aoba asked. How did this kid always know when he had a detention?

"..." Okay, so apparently Noiz was just going to stare at him for a while. Whatever. Aoba noticed that Noiz had a new lip piercing. He wondered if they must hurt a lot to get.

"Where have you been lately?" Aoba tried once again to get Noiz to speak. The staring was getting really kind of weird.

Noiz didn't answer him. Instead he sat down on Aoba's desk. Okay, this was getting weird. Noiz needed to stop.

"Noiz…?"

Noiz leaned forward and started kissing Aoba. Aoba knew he should probably stop this, since they were at school. But those kind of thoughts left his head after a moment. All he could concentrate on was the pressure of Noiz's lips. He could feel Noiz's lip piercings pressing against his mouth.

Aoba was so focused on kissing Noiz that he didn't hear Mink's footsteps.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mink demanded. Aoba might have jumped a bit at the sound of Mink's voice. He once again shoved Noiz, since that seemed to be his instinct when he panicked. Noiz fell off the desk and landed on the floor, looking super annoyed. Mink was giving them both a look of disgust.

"Uh," Aoba said, not knowing what he should do. This was just way too awkward. This was all Noiz's fault. Who did that kid think he was?

Mink sighed, and looked like he was resisting the urge to facepalm. He looked at Noiz, who was sitting on the ground. "Kid. Get out of my classroom."

Noiz glared up at Mink, but apparently the punk trash kid knew better than to mess with Mink. He got up from the ground, and glanced at Aoba. "Aoba. Rhyme."

"Ugh. Noiz. No. Just get out of here," Aoba muttered to Noiz. Noiz scowled at him, but he walked out of the room. Aoba looked up at Mink.

"...Just get out of my class, and don't ever do that again on one of my desks," Mink said in an annoyed voice. "Tell your boyfriend to stay away when you have detention."

"...He's not my boyfriend," Aoba said. "I'm not gay or anything."

Mink just stared at him like Aoba was some sort of freak. "I don't care about your confusion about yourself. Just. Get. Out."

Aoba had a feeling he should probably leave before Mink got even more annoyed. He grabbed his backpack and hurried out of the classroom. He quickly started walking out of the school, and saw Noiz waiting around for him by the entrance of the school. He glared at Noiz.

"You got my teacher to hate me even more," Aoba told Noiz. "Why do you always have to bother me? Just leave me alone!"

Noiz frowned at him. "No. I want to play Rhyme with you."

"I'm not gonna play that stupid game with you, so shut up about it already!" Aoba yelled. He was starting to get really pissed.

"No. You better play it with me," Noiz said, shoving Aoba.

Now Aoba was really pissed. "Stop being such a spoiled brat!"

Aoba didn't even think about it, he just punched Noiz's face. Noiz smiled when Aoba punched him.

"So you want a fight? That's fine," Noiz said in amusement.

Noiz punched Aoba's stomach, and Aoba gritted his teeth. Aoba kneed Noiz's stomach, and Noiz doubled over in pain for a moment. Aoba didn't give him any time to deal with the pain, he just kept punching and kicking Noiz. It had been so long since Aoba last had a fight, and it felt good to fight again. Noiz started landing hits on Aoba again, and Aoba wondered how far this was going to go. He didn't want to seriously hurt Noiz.

Aoba stopped attacking, and he just started blocking Noiz's hits. Noiz got the hint, and he stopped trying to fight. They were both breathing heavily, and they were both bleeding a bit.

"Great, Granny is going to kill me," Aoba complained. She hated it when he got into fights. Plus, he had also gotten a detention. "Are your parents going to be mad at you?"

Noiz shrugged. "Doubt it. Not unless your grandmother calls my parents to complain. Otherwise, they don't care what I do."

Hearing that made Aoba feel really sad, and he felt bad for fighting Noiz. The poor kid probably didn't get attention at home, and that was likely why he acted out. Maybe Aoba had been too harsh on him. Sure, Noiz was annoying sometimes, but Aoba didn't think he was a bad kid.

"Come on. Come to my house, and I'll take care of your cuts," Aoba told Noiz. Noiz stared at him in surprise, but thankfully didn't argue.

The two teenagers walked to Aoba's house in silence. Aoba could see Noiz glancing at him from time to time with confusion visible in his eyes. Was Noiz not used to someone caring about what happened to him?

They reached Aoba's house and entered it. Aoba took off his shoes, and after watching Aoba do that, Noiz did the same. Aoba knew Granny would be home right now, and he hoped they could go upstairs without her noticing them. Sadly, he was not that lucky.

"Aoba! Sei told me you got another detention?" Granny yelled. Then she got a good look at him and Noiz. "Did you get in another fight? You're always getting into trouble! And now you've brought a friend home without telling me beforehand!"

"Sorry, Granny… This is Noiz. We need to go upstairs to take care of our cuts, okay?" Aoba told her. She rolled her eyes, but let them leave. Aoba grabbed Noiz's hand and practically dragged him upstairs.

They had to pass by Sei's room to get to the bathroom, and his door was open. Sei looked at them, and sighed when he saw the state they were in. He also didn't look all that happy that Aoba had brought Noiz home once again.

They walked into the bathroom, and Aoba started cleaning Noiz's cuts. Noiz was oddly silent during all of this. After he cleaned them, he bandaged the ones that needed a bandage.

"Alright, I'm done," Aoba told him. Aoba got ready to start cleaning his own cuts, but Noiz grabbed his arm to stop him. "Noiz..?"

"...I'll do it," Noiz told him, not meeting his eyes. Was Noiz embarrassed? That was kind of cute. Aoba smiled at him and nodded.

Noiz was a bit clumsy with cleaning his wounds, and he wasn't as gentle as Aoba would have liked. Still, he thought it was really sweet that Noiz wanted to do this for him.

"Thanks, Noiz," Aoba told him. Noiz still wouldn't look straight at him. Seeing him like this was just really cute, and Aoba couldn't help but reach out and ruffle his hair. Noiz looked up at him, and seemed a bit confused.

Noiz didn't say anything in response. Instead, he lightly pushed Aoba against the wall and started kissing him. Aoba contemplated pushing Noiz away. So far, nothing good had come of them kissing. But he couldn't bring himself to do that. He knew this was Noiz's way of showing him how he felt, since Noiz wasn't comfortable with words. Aoba wanted to show Noiz that he accepted him, so he kissed him back.

The kiss started getting deeper, and Aoba's lips parted for Noiz. He never thought he would like having another guy shove his tongue down his throat. But for some reason, he just really liked kissing Noiz. He noticed that Noiz was getting better at kissing. The first time had been really sloppy, but now he was learning how to be a good teacher. Aoba felt proud for being able to teach him something.

Noiz pressed his body against Aoba's, and Aoba enjoyed the feeling of being trapped against the wall. Noiz slid a hand up Aoba's shirt, and Aoba started giggling when Noiz's fingers brushed against his nipples. Noiz stopped kissing him and frowned.

"Why are you laughing?" Noiz asked with a pout.

"I'm sorry, I'm just.. ticklish…" Aoba explained. "Don't worry about it."

Aoba started kissing Noiz's neck to distract him from Aoba's silliness. Aoba slid his hands under Noiz's shirt and started feeling his skin. It felt nice to be touching him. This time Noiz's touches were firmer, and instead of making him feel ticklish, it felt nice. He wanted more of it. He kept making little sounds every time Noiz did something that Aoba liked.

Aoba started grinding his hips against Noiz's. He was getting really hard, and he needed to feel the friction. Much to his surprise, Noiz's hands lowered to Aoba's belt and started undoing it. Aoba's pants dropped to the ground. Aoba felt embarrassed that Noiz could see the bulge in his underwear. Was Noiz actually going to….?

Noiz pulled down Aoba's underwear, and started stroking Aoba's dick. Aoba was making some embarrassing noises, and he hoped that Sei didn't walk past the bathroom anytime soon. Beads of pre-cum started dripping from his tip, and Noiz brushed his finger against it. Then he brought his finger to his mouth and licked it.

"Bitter," Noiz commented. Now he wrapped his hand more firmly around Aoba's dick, and started pumping it up and down. Aoba buried his face into Noiz's shoulder to muffle the noises he was making. He was thrusting into Noiz's hand, and he could feel himself getting close to coming.

"Noiz… I'm gonna…" Aoba started to say. He felt the feelings build up, and Noiz started moving his hand faster. He let out a cry as he came into Noiz's hand. Instead of wiping it off with toilet paper, Noiz licked all of it off of his hand.

Aoba looked down and saw the bulge in Noiz's pants. He wasn't gay, but since Noiz did this for him, it was only fair for him to return the favor. He quickly pulled down Noiz's pants and underwear, and started stroking Noiz's dick. He was annoyed that Noiz wasn't reacting as much as he had. He wanted to hear Noiz react, so he knew what he had to do.

Aoba dropped down to his knees, ignoring how uncomfortable it felt to be on his knees on the hard floor. He hesitantly licked the tip of Noiz's cock, and that seemed to have more of a reaction. He wrapped his lips around it, and started sucking and licking. Noiz would let out a quiet sound occasionally, and that encouraged Aoba to keep going. He took more of Noiz's dick into his mouth, even though it felt weird and uncomfortable. Noiz's hands rested on Aoba's head, but he didn't force Aoba to do anything more than he was uncomfortable with.

His teeth accidentally grazed Noiz's dick, and Noiz let out a louder sound than he had before. Aoba was stunned. Did Noiz actually like that? He tried it again, and got the same result. He wrapped his fingers tightly against the base of Noiz's cock, and he kept sucking and licking it, and would occasionally let his teeth scrape against it. Noiz's breathing started getting faster, and that was the only warning that Aoba got before Noiz came in his mouth. The taste was bitter and kind of weird, but Aoba swallowed it.

All of a sudden, he heard a knock on the door. His eyes widened, and he hurriedly got up and started to pull up his underwear and pants.

"Hold on!" Aoba yelled, sounding slightly out of breath. He fastened his belt, and glanced at himself in the mirror. His skin was flushed, and his lips were slightly swollen from all the kissing. Ugh, it would be obvious to most people what had just happened. Then again, Sei was kind of innocent…

He made sure Noiz was completely dressed, and then he opened the door. Sei was standing on the other side of it, and he gave them a suspicious look.

"We were cleaning each other's cuts," Aoba explained. Sei looked unsure, but then he nodded. Aoba quickly left the bathroom, and Noiz followed him. They went into Aoba's room, and Aoba sat down on his bed. Noiz awkwardly stood there until Aoba patted the spot next to him. Noiz sat down a little too close like usual, but Aoba was starting to not care at this point.

Aoba was trying to think of something to say. He was kind of at a loss. What do you say to someone after you suck their dick? Thankfully, right then, Granny yelled that dinner was ready. That saved Aoba from having an awkward conversation.

The two boys went downstairs, and Aoba sat at his usual place. Noiz was going to sit next to him, but Sei quickly took that seat. Noiz gave Sei an annoyed look, and sat down across from Aoba.

Dinner was a bit awkward, especially since Noiz refused to participate in conversation. Much to Aoba's annoyance, Noiz started touching Aoba's leg with his foot. His foot got higher and higher, until his foot was touching Aoba's crotch. Aoba glared at Noiz, who just stared back at him with a slightly challenging look.

Aoba was glad when dinner was over. He quickly stood up, and took his plate to the sink. Noiz followed him, making sure to constantly initiate physical contact, even if it was something as small as their arms brushing against each other. Aoba wasn't sure if he should be annoyed or not.

"Noiz, are you spending the night?" Granny asked. Noiz glanced up at Aoba, looking unsure.

"Yeah, he is," Aoba answered for Noiz. He wasn't sure why he did that, but he just didn't want to make Noiz go to a place where people didn't care about him.

"Tch. Fine," Granny responded. Aoba knew she wasn't really as annoyed as she acted.

"Come on, Noiz," Aoba said, grabbing the other boy's arm. He led Noiz out of the kitchen, and they went upstairs to Aoba's bedroom. "Uh, if you want the bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

"Don't be stupid. There's room for both of us," Noiz answered. Okay then. Aoba checked his phone, and sighed. He had missed calls and texts from both Koujaku and Clear. He remembered that he had promised to text Clear. Poor Clear had probably spent several hours just staring at his phone. And Koujaku always wanted to talk to Aoba.

Aoba sent quick texts to both of them telling them that he was with a friend, and that he would talk to them later. Then he turned off his phone.

"Hey, Noiz, this is Ren. He's my dog," Aoba told Noiz. Aoba lifted up the Pomeranian, and Ren started sniffing Noiz. Noiz stared at the dog, but didn't reach out to pet him. Ren quickly got bored of the new person, and settled down in Aoba's lap.

When they decided to go to bed, Aoba felt a bit awkward. It wasn't like he had never shared a bed with a friend before, but this was different. He was sharing the bed with a guy who had just given him a handjob earlier. So that made it kind of awkward. The bed was big enough for both of them, but they had to be close to both fit on it. Still, Aoba somehow managed to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Tbh I have like up to Chapter 10 completed already so I'm just posting these whenever I feel like it. ;D**

**Chapter Four: Everyone Is Gay**

When Aoba woke up, he felt warmer and safer than he ever remembered feeling. He burrowed further into the warmth, still being half-asleep and so not really being aware of what he was doing. He could feel someone's warm breath against his skin, and so he opened his eyes. He was cuddled up against Noiz, with his head laying on Noiz's chest. One of his legs was between Noiz's legs, and one of his hands was resting on Noiz's stomach.

Well. This was awkward. Maybe if he just carefully moved away, he wouldn't wake Noiz up. He slowly started moving away, but Noiz's arm wrapped around him and kept him there. _Oh god_, Noiz was awake. And he wasn't letting Aoba move. What the hell.

"You like this kind of thing, don't you," Noiz said to Aoba. Aoba could hear the amusement in Noiz's voice. Ugh, this kid…

"N-no I don't! I couldn't help it! I was asleep! Let me go, you little brat," Aoba said. His face was turning red as he struggled against Noiz.

"No," Noiz answered. Aoba was starting to regret letting Noiz spend the night. "This is comfortable."

Aoba sighed and just gave up on struggling. After all, it was kind of comfortable. He would just have to wait for Noiz to go back to sleep, and then he could escape. That would work. For now, he would just close his eyes…..

"What the hell!" a voice woke him up later on. Aoba jumped up, and he saw Koujaku standing in his room, glaring at Noiz. Oh shit. This would be hard to explain.

"Hi, Koujaku," Aoba said awkwardly. He moved out of Noiz's grasp, and this time Noiz let him. Noiz was staring at Koujaku with an unreadable expression.

"Aoba, why is this kid in your bed? Isn't this the kid that was bugging you on the first day of school?" Koujaku asked.

"Yeah, he is. His name is Noiz. Noiz, this is Koujaku," Aoba introduced them. He really just wanted to disappear.

"Noiz, huh? Well, Noiz, get out of Aoba's bed," Koujaku demanded. Aoba sighed. Was he really going to be like this?

"No. You go away. Nobody invited you," Noiz told him. Koujaku glared at Noiz.

"I've been his friend since childhood. I'm always welcome here," Koujaku insisted.

"Can you guys just stop? I don't want to deal with this right when I just woke up," Aoba complained. "Koujaku, I invited Noiz to spend the night. Noiz… well, Koujaku just always shows up when he wants, so just get used to it."

Noiz pouted, but he seemed to accept Aoba's words. Aoba smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Koujaku looked pissed when Aoba did that. What was his problem, anyway?

"Come on, Granny's probably made breakfast by now," Aoba told both of them. He walked out the door, leaving the other two glaring at each other.

Aoba sat down, and then Noiz and Koujaku both glanced at each other, then at the empty chair next to Aoba. They both started running for it, but somehow Sei made it there before either of them. They were both pouting once they saw that, so then they fought over who got to sit directly across from Aoba. Noiz won that battle, so Koujaku was stuck sitting next to Noiz, and across from Sei.

Granny was all giving them an annoyed look. Aoba just shrugged at her. This was so not his fault. Those two were just weird. He didn't get why they were acting so competitive. What were they even competing over?

Breakfast wasn't quite as awkward as dinner had been, since Koujaku was good at keeping a conversation going. Noiz was still pretty quiet, though. Aoba wondered if Noiz would ever start to open up.

After breakfast, Sei volunteered himself and Aoba to wash the dishes. Aoba was kind of annoyed that Sei would do that. Still, he wasn't about to start whining about it. They took the dishes to the sink and started washing them.

"So, Aoba.." Sei started talking.

"Yeah?" Aoba responded. Is that why Sei had volunteered the two of them to wash dishes? Just so they could talk?

"Are you going to do something about those two?" Sei asked him.

"What do you mean? I don't even know why they are acting like that," Aoba complained. Sei stopped washing the dishes and looked at Aoba in disbelief.

"Really? Are you that clueless, little brother?" Sei teased him. Aoba scowled at Sei.

"What do you mean? Do you know something I don't?" Aoba asked him.

"Aoba… they both like you. I think they both want to date you. Personally, I don't completely approve of either of them. We've known Koujaku a lot longer, but he's two years older than you, and he's really clingy and overprotective. Noiz is someone you just met, and he seems kind of like a delinquent," Sei told him. "Personally, I think Clear is the best option. I think he also likes you. So. Yeah."

"What," Aoba said, unable to comprehend all of that. Koujaku, Noiz, and Clear… all had a crush on him?

"I can see you have a lot to think about. You don't have to decide right away, but don't take too long, alright?" Sei told him with an encouraging smile. "Good luck, little brother."

Sei patted his head, and then walked away. Aoba just stood there feeling extremely confused.

"But… I'm not even gay," Aoba said to himself.

Aoba decided to kick Noiz and Koujaku out of his house, since he really needed time to think. Noiz just shrugged and left without putting up a fight. Koujaku stayed a moment longer.

"Has that punk kissed you?" Koujaku asked, sounding unhappy. Shit, maybe Sei was right.

"Uh… well…" Aoba tried to avoid answering.

"I see," Koujaku said with a sigh. He tilted Aoba's head up, and then pressed his lips against Aoba's. The kiss was gentle but nice. It was obvious that Koujaku had a lot of kissing experience. When Koujaku pulled away, Aoba felt even more confused than before. "Don't forget about me, Aoba."

With that said, Koujaku left. Aoba sighed, wondering when his life had gotten so weird. He decided he should go hangout with Clear. He could always count on Clear to make him feel better.

He walked over to Clear's house and knocked on the door. After a minute, Clear opened it. "Aoba-san!" Clear greeted him excitedly. "I thought you forgot about me." Aw, now Aoba felt bad.

"Sorry, it's just, stuff came up," Aoba tried to explain.

Aoba walked into the house, and he and Clear sat down on a couch. "What's wrong, Aoba-san? You seem distracted," Clear said.

"Oh, well… it's just…" Aoba didn't know if he should tell Clear what was going on.

"You can tell me anything, Aoba-san," Clear reminded him.

"Well, there's this guy, Noiz, who's been following me around lately, and he's sort of, you know, kissed me. Once or twice. And Koujaku also kissed me. And now I'm really confused," Aoba explained.

Clear stared at him with his pretty pink eyes, and then he pouted. "Whaaaat? Two other people got to kiss Aoba-san? That's not fair!" Clear cried. "How come I don't get to kiss Aoba-san?"

"...What?" Aoba said in disbelief. Was everyone he knew suddenly gay?

"Do you not like me, Aoba-san?" Clear asked sadly.

"No, no, it's not like that…." Aoba tried to reassure him.

Clear suddenly got a determined look on his face. He scooted closer to Aoba, and then pressed his lips against Aoba's. It was apparent that Clear had never done this, but he was enthusiastic, and his kiss showed all the affection he held for Aoba. Aoba found himself kissing Clear back. Clear pulled away after a minute, leaving Aoba feeling stunned and even more confused.

"Uh… I gotta go home. I need to think about things," Aoba told Clear. "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you." He made sure to say that before Clear started getting upset. He knew how sensitive his friend was.

Aoba hurried home, feeling like any time spent outside was more of a chance that some guy would pounce on him and kiss him. He went inside his house, ran up to his room, and locked the door.

"Safe at last," Aoba proclaimed as he laid down on his bed. Ren jumped onto his chest and started licking his face. "No, Ren, not you too!" Aoba complained. He lightly pushed Ren off of him and buried his face into his pillow.

Okay, so. He had been kissed by three different guys so far. He had liked all three kisses. Yet he didn't see himself as gay. There was obviously something wrong with this picture.

"Am I gay?" Aoba asked himself. He had always assumed he was straight, but he had never had a girlfriend. He had never even looked twice at any girl. He had close friendships with guys. He apparently liked kissing guys. He had actually liked giving Noiz a blowjob.

"Shit. I'm gay," Aoba realized. He liked guys. He had three guys that liked him. What was he supposed to do?

Well, he didn't need to make a choice right away. He could just spend time with each of them to decide who he wanted to be with. He didn't even have to be with any of them if he didn't want to. After thinking all that through, he felt a lot better. He would figure this out eventually.

On Monday, Aoba told Sei to tell Koujaku that he was taking the bus to school. He just didn't want to deal with any of the three guys quite yet. Of course, he would be forced to see Clear during first period… but he'd deal with that later.

Aoba got on the bus, and looked around to see if there was anyone he knew.

"Aoba-san, over here," Virus called. He saw Virus and Trip sitting next to each other.

"Why would you two take the bus?" Aoba asked. They could definitely afford a car…

"We learn more information this way," Virus explained. Aoba was going to sit on the seat across from their's, but Trip got up. "Aoba, don't be silly, there's room for three," Virus told him. Aoba sighed and sat down. He had to scoot up right next to Virus so that way Trip could also sit on the seat.

Aoba felt kind of weird being squished between them, especially since they both looked far too pleased with themselves.

"So, Aoba, our sources say that you've been kissed recently," Virus said in a conversational tone.

"What?" Aoba said in surprise. How did they know that?

"You're not denying it," Virus responded. "So, who was it? It was Koujaku, wasn't it? Trip here thinks it's Noiz."

"..." Aoba couldn't believe this conversation was actually happening. He should've just let Koujaku take him to school! Even that would not have been as awkward as this.

Virus studied Aoba. "Hmm. I see. Both of them kissed you." Aoba looked at him with wide eyes. This was so not okay.

"Anyone else?" Trip asked him. Why did these two feel so entitled to information about his personal life?

Still, he had a feeling they would find out sooner or later, so he knew he might as well tell them now. "Clear," Aoba muttered. He was looking down at his feet, so he misses the deviant looks the two blondes sent each other.

"Well well, little Aoba is getting around," Virus said in a slightly teasing tone. Aoba frowned at him. "You know Aoba, Trip and I can't help but feel a bit insulted. Did you really forget about us? We always have been your biggest fans, so I believe we deserve some recognition."

"What are you even saying?" Aoba asked in confusion. These two were so weird.

"Hmm. At this point, I think it's best to fall back on the saying 'actions speak louder than words'," Virus commented.

"I agree," Trip said. Aoba sighed, wondering what they were going on about.

He was taken by surprise when Virus put his hands on Aoba's face and turned his face towards him. All of a sudden, Virus was kissing him, and Aoba was just frozen in shock. Still... He couldnt help but respond to the kiss. After all, Virus was an attractive man, and he seemed to be a good kisser.

After Virus pulled away, Trip said, "My turn."

Now Aoba was kissing Trip, which was equally pleasant to kissing Virus. Trip was a bit more aggressive, though. Still, Aoba just let himself get lost in the pleasure of the kiss.

"And now it looks like we're at school," Virus commented. Aoba blinked in confusion. School? What?

Then his senses came rushing back to him, and his face started to heat up. "What the hell," Aoba said to them.

Trip stood up to let Aoba into the aisle of the bus. Aoba quickly got up and away from the two of them. They both smiled pleasantly at him, and he decided it was best to just get off the bus and away from them. Everyone he knew was just so weird these days.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Yeah I keep forgetting to post chapters, sorry about that. But here's another one! Tbh I forget what I even wrote because I wrote this months ago. Like last fall. So almost a year ago. Whoa. **

**Chapter Five: Kiss Kiss Fall in Gay**

First period was a bit awkward at first, but Aoba soon realized that Clear was acting the same as he normally did. He thankfully didn't bring up the kiss, so Aoba just put it out of his mind. At lunch, Koujaku was a bit needier than normal, but otherwise things went as they usually did. Aoba did wonder where Noiz spent his time during lunch, though.

As soon as Aoba stepped into his History class later that day, he knew he had fucked up. He had completely forgotten to do his homework that weekend. He'd been too busy getting kissed by a bunch of guys, and having to deal with figuring out his sexuality. He was sure that excuse wouldn't fly with Mink, though…

Still, everyone just had to pass up their work to the front, so chances were Mink wouldn't even notice that Aoba hadn't turned in anything. It would be fine. The class went by as normal, and when the bell rang, Aoba hurriedly got up. He wanted to leave as quickly as possible. He felt relieved that Mink hadn't noticed that he didn't do his homework…. or so he thought.

"Aoba. Stay," Mink commanded. Aoba sighed deeply. He saw the concerned looks from Sei and Clear, but he just waved them off. He should've known that he wouldn't get away with not doing his homework. "You didn't turn in any homework."

Aoba was half tempted to say something sarcastic, but he didn't really want to get beaten. So he just kept his mouth shut.

"Why?" Mink was always straight to the point.

"...I was having personal problems," Aoba offered. It was the truth, technically. Mink just didn't need the minor details of what his problems were.

Mink didn't look like he was all that impressed with Aoba's answer. "You better turn it in tomorrow. I'm not giving you detention this time because I don't feel like staying after school because of you."

Well. Apparently he was a huge inconvenience. That was good to know. Besides, it wasn't like Mink had anything better to do. He was a fucking teacher, obviously his life wasn't all that exciting. Still, Aoba was glad he wasn't getting detention.

"I'll do my homework," Aoba promised him.

"You better. Now get out," Mink told him.

"These conversations are always so pleasant," Aoba muttered to himself as he left the classroom. He heard Mink snort at that, so he assumed Mink must have heard him. Shit, he was lucky that his words hadn't pissed Mink off.

"So, you didn't get detention this time?" Sei had apparently been waiting for Aoba.

"Nope! I got lucky, I guess," Aoba responded.

"Well, make sure you do your homework, alright? It isn't good for you to get so many detentions," Sei told him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Aoba sighed. "It wasn't even my fault, this time."

Sei laughed softly at him. "I know. Have you decided anything yet?"

"...Well. I, uh. I think I'm… gay," Aoba admitted nervously. He glanced at Sei, to see his reaction, and Sei smiled at him.

"I know, Aoba. But I'm glad you've admitted it to yourself. You don't need to be scared, okay? I've told you before, you're my brother, and I love you. That's never going to change," Sei reminded him.

"Thanks, Sei," Aoba responded with a smile.

It was nice to hear those things from Sei. He was really glad to have such a good brother. He couldn't really imagine life without Sei. After all, they were twins, so they had always been together. They might not be as close as they had been as children, but they still held a special bond that most siblings didn't have.

They walked into the school parking lot, and Koujaku was waiting in his car to take them home. It sure was nice to have a friend who had a car.

"There you two are. I was starting to think that Aoba got detention again," Koujaku teased. Aoba frowned at him.

"Shut up, you hippo," Aoba told him. Koujaku just laughed at him.

Once they arrived at Aoba's house, Sei invited Koujaku to stay. Koujaku accepted, since he apparently didn't have anything better to do. Even though Sei was the one who invited him, Aoba was the one who had to entertain Koujaku, since Sei had a bunch of homework as usual.

"Hey Koujaku, can you help me with my History homework?" Aoba asked.

"Of course, Aoba," Koujaku answered. With Koujaku helping him, Aoba was able to get his homework done quickly.

Now the two of them were hanging out in Aoba's room. It had been a while since they had gotten to hangout like this, and Aoba felt a bit guilty. Koujaku was his oldest friend, so it seemed kind of mean that Aoba hadn't spent time with him lately. Still, he couldn't help it that Noiz had been taking up more of his time. He knew he was probably Noiz's only friend, so he wouldn't let himself feel bad about spending time with the German boy.

"What are you thinking about?" Koujaku asked him.

"Oh... nothing, really. Just that you and I haven't hangout that much lately," Aoba answered.

"Who have you been spending time with, anyway?" Koujaku asked curiously. Aoba wasn't sure if he should answer. He didn't want to make Koujaku mad.

"...Noiz," Aoba finally said.

Koujaku scowled at the mention of Noiz. "Why? He seems like such a brat. I don't like how he looks at you, either."

"Because... he's my friend. He's not a bad person, Koujaku. He might be kind of rude, but I think he's a good person on the inside," Aoba tried to explain.

"Well, I really don't trust him. And I know your brother doesn't either. Besides, it really bothers me that he kissed you," Koujaku admitted.

"I don't get it. I always thought you were straight. You always went on and on about girls. What changed?" Aoba asked.

Koujaku leaned forward. "You. I've always had protective feelings over you since we first met, and over time they developed into romantic feelings. I care about you a lot, and I don't want to see you hurt. That's why I don't like Noiz. I think he will end up hurting you."

Aoba felt himself blushing, and he looked away from Koujaku. He hadn't even prepared to hear his friend say those things. He really wasn't sure what to say. He had barely accepted his own sexuality, and now he had Koujaku confessing feelings for him. He wasn't sure how he felt about all of this.

"It's okay if you feel uncertain. Just have an open mind, alright? Give me a chance to make you fall for me," Koujaku said with a smile.

"Fine, but no more complaining about Noiz. He's my friend, so you need to accept that," Aoba demanded.

"That sounds like a fair deal," Koujaku agreed. "I have to go home, alright? I'll see you tomorrow."

Koujaku quickly captured Aoba's lips in a kiss. This time Aoba kissed him back, in an effort to try to decipher how he felt towards Koujaku. He was once again awed by Koujaku's skill. He was actually disappointed when Koujaku pulled away.

After Koujaku left, Aoba couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten himself into. What would Koujaku do in an attempt to woo Aoba? Still... he was glad that Koujaku would stop trying to keep him from hanging out with Noiz. Aoba wondered just what Noiz felt towards him. He knew Noiz felt some sort of attraction, but did he have romantic feelings for Aoba? It could be so hard to tell what Noiz felt.

And then there was Clear. Clear apparently had some sort of crush, yet he wasn't trying to force Aoba to do anything about it. He seemed content to let Aoba define their relationship.

As for Virus and Trip... Well, he wasn't sure if they were a valid choice. It was weird that they seemed okay with "sharing" him, and he didn't think they had romantic feelings for him. Rather, their fascination with him also included attraction to him.

This was just all so very confusing. Aoba felt like his life was some sort of anime or something. Why did he suddenly have so many people who were interested in him? He didn't think there was anything special about him. Why would so many people like him? It was just too strange. He wished his life could go back to normal. Still, he would just have to get used to all this. Whether he liked it or not, this was his life now.

"Ren, what do I do? I have no idea who to choose..." Aoba complained to his dog. Ren licked his nose, and Aoba smiled. "I wish you were a person. You're so much easier to deal with than any of them."

The rest of the week passed without incident. He only saw Noiz once during the week, and of course the kid bugged him about Rhyme. Aoba was a bit annoyed that they only saw each other when Noiz went looking for him. He had no way of contacting or finding Noiz. He didn't even entertain the idea of asking the twins, because he didn't want to deal with them after what they did on the bus.

Aoba was sure that the whole school probably knew of his gayness by now. However, nobody really said anything to him. He supposed that either they didn't care, or they didn't want to deal with the wrath of Koujaku and Mizuki. Plus nobody dared to fuck with someone that Trip and Virus had shown interest in.

Aoba managed not to get detention that week. He was sure if he had, then Granny would have beaten him for getting it 3 weeks in a row. Plus Mink had made it clear that he didn't want to be kept after school because of Aoba.

Aoba decided to hangout with Clear that weekend. Hanging out with the beautiful white-haired boy was usually relaxing. Clear was just such a kind person, and he was always eager to make Aoba happy. It was easy to spend time with him, unlike with Noiz or Koujaku, who could be more demanding. Plus Clear always made delicious food for Aoba to eat.

"Aoba-san, you seem stressed lately. Are you alright?" Clear asked.

"Oh, yeah… I'm fine, really. It just seems like things are changing, and I don't know how to deal with it," Aoba answered after a moment of thinking about it.

"But change is part of life! It can seem really scary or sad at first, but I think everything will work out. I was really upset when Grandpa went to sleep, and I still really miss him, but I just focus on the good parts of my life, like you," Clear told him with a sweet smile.

Aoba never knew what to say when Clear talked about his dead grandfather. He himself couldn't imagine what he would do if Granny died. Clear seemed to have handled everything pretty well. He thought it must be lonely for Clear to be in this house he had once shared with his Grandpa. That was one reason Aoba tried to visit a lot. He hated the thought of his friend being so alone.

"You're kind of a strange person, you know?" Aoba told Clear with a smile. Clear looked a bit flustered.

"What do you mean? Is that a bad thing?" Clear asked, his worry evident in his voice.

"No, no, it's not. It's… well, a good thing, I guess. I like that you're different," Aoba assured him. Clear looked visibly relieved at hearing that.

Clear looked so cute that Aoba couldn't help but give him a quick peck on the lips. Of course, Clear didn't let him pull away, so it turned into an actual kiss. Aoba loved the feeling of Clear's lips moving against his own. They were so soft, and somehow both gentle and powerful at the same time. Clear was an enthusiastic kisser, which matched his personality well. He might not be as refined as Koujaku, or as bold as Noiz, but there was just something about his kisses that Aoba enjoyed. He knew he could never get tired of kissing Clear.

They didn't get any farther than kissing, but Aoba was okay with that. He was content to just be with Clear. They shared his bed that night, and it was nice falling asleep in Clear's arms. It was different than with Noiz, not necessarily better or worse, but just different. As he fell asleep, his last thought was that he wouldn't mind falling asleep like this every night.

**Author's Note: Who lets me name these chapters anyway like wow. I amuse myself tbh. And I think my friend named a few of these chapters. Which ones? We just don't know, it was so damn long ago.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: You know what, here. Have another chapter. Oh yeah, and review please?**

**Warning: Sexual content in this chapter.**

**Chapter Six: Booty Game Strong**

After spending Friday and Saturday night at Clear's house, Aoba finally left on Sunday morning. He felt a lot more relaxed and at peace after spending so much time with Clear. His face turned red whenever he thought of the kissing and cuddling they had done, though. He wasn't sure why he had done that. It just seemed like the right thing to do at the time.

On Sunday, Aoba got an amazing, intelligent idea. One that he didn't understand why he hadn't thought of it before. He needed to talk to Mizuki. Mizuki was the one guy not hitting on him, and he was pretty confident that Mizuki was straight. So therefore, he would be the best one to talk to about this mess since he was a neutral party.

So that's how he ended up at Mizuki's house, complaining to him about all the crazy shit that was happening. Mizuki listened patiently, although he seemed amused most of the time.

"I don't get it, why do they all like me?" Aoba whined.

"Well, I've heard that the general opinion at school is that you have a fine ass," Mizuki suggested. "That could be a reason."

"Do I?" Aoba asked curiously. He stood up from the couch he was sitting on and attempted to check out his own ass. It wasn't working out very well. Maybe he shouldn't have accepted the alcohol that Mizuki offered him….

"I don't know. But that's what I've heard," Mizuki answered. "So, what's up with this Noiz kid anyway? He sounds suspicious."

"Not you too! Just because he dresses like a Hot Topic trash delinquent doesn't make him suspicious," Aoba insisted.

"What? No. I mean because he plays Rhyme. Can't trust those kind of people, Aoba. Rib is where it's at," Mizuki explained, sounding far too serious. Was he for real? "I'm gonna start my own Rib group, you know."

"You've been saying that for a year now. You're never gonna do it," Aoba said.

"Yeah I am! And I want you to be in it," Mizuki told him. "I wanted Koujaku in it, but that asshole wants to start his own team too. Hey… think Sei would wanna join my group? Make sure he joins mine. Mine'll be so much cooler than Koujaku's."

Aoba knew that Mizuki wasn't truly mad at Koujaku. He had been friends with Koujaku for too long to let something like this change that. He knew their two groups, if they ever got created, would be on good terms. Still, there would apparently be a friendly rivalry going on. Aoba very much did not want to be involved in that.

"No way. You're not dragging my brother into this," Aoba said. "Leave us both out of it."

"You're no fun, Aoba," Mizuki teased. "Just you wait, my Rib group will be the best!"

"Just like you'll also become a popular tattoo artist?" Aoba responded.

"That'll happen too! And when it does, I want to tattoo you," Mizuki told him.

"Nah, no way. I don't want any of that," Aoba said. "I think Granny would kill me anyway."

"That doesn't stop you from drinking or fighting," Mizuki pointed out. Aoba frowned at him.

"That's different. Don't compare those. Besides, you're the one supplying me with drinks," Aoba scowled. Mizuki sighed.

"Yeah, you're right about that. I probably shouldn't be… neither of us are old enough," Mizuki commented.

"Who cares? We're teenagers. It's what we're supposed to do," Aoba said carelessly. "It's not like we do it all the time, either. So it's fine."

"Mhm, whatever makes you feel better, Aoba," Mizuki responded. "I'm not going to argue about you with that stuff. I know you probably already have Koujaku doing that."

They talked for a while longer, but pretty soon Aoba had to go home. It was a bit of a struggle, though, since he's gotten a bit tipsy. He ended up getting lost on his way home. He decided to just take a break from walking, and he sat down on the sidewalk.

"Aoba?" he heard a familiar voice.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Noiz standing behind him. Aoba grinned up at the younger boy.

"Noiz! I'm so glad to see you," Aoba told him. Okay, so maybe he was a tiny bit more than tipsy. After all, if he were sober, he wouldn't be acting so super friendly.

"What are you doing?" Noiz asked, looking ever so slightly confused.

/ 0n 7v6s

"Ummm. Sitting. What're you doing?" Aoba asked. It was getting uncomfortable looking over his shoulder, so he decided to try getting up. "Try" being the key word.

"...Do you need help?" Noiz asked as he watched Aoba struggle to get up.

"Nooooo. I got this," Aoba assured him. He finally managed to get up by grabbing onto Noiz's arm. Noiz didn't look very amused.

"Are you drunk?" Noiz asked, sounding a bit disgusted.

"Don't be silly. Stupid brat. Hey, how do I get home?" Aoba hoped Noiz could lead him home. He'd been there a couple times, surely he remembered how.

Noiz sighed. "If I take you home, you have to play Rhyme with me tomorrow."

Since he wasn't sober, Aoba immediately agreed. After all, he really needed to get home. "Sure! Now take me. Take me home, I mean."

Aoba was still holding onto Noiz's arm. Noiz tried to shake him off, but Aoba wasn't letting that happen. Noiz seemed to just give up, and he started walking. Aoba walked beside him, clinging to his arm in order to not fall over. He was somewhat aware of his mouth moving and words coming out, but there was a slight disconnect between his brain and mouth. Oh well, hopefully he wasn't saying anything embarrassing.

They finally made it to Aoba's house. It took longer than it should have, since Aoba kept getting distracted. Noiz had not been pleased when Aoba would stop to pet a stray cat or dog every few minutes. But at least they made it back in the end.

Aoba needed help making it upstairs, so Noiz helped him get to his room. He kept shushing Aoba, so Aoba wouldn't wake anyone up. When they got to Aoba's room, Aoba plopped down onto his bed, and dragged Noiz onto it with him. Noiz ended up in Aoba's lap.

"Hi there," Aoba said.

"Your breath smells," Noiz responded.

"Your's doesn't. It actually smells kinda nice. Your face also looks kinda nice. The piercings kinda freak people out, but you're actually reaaaaaally cute," Aoba told him.

"..." Noiz was speechless. That was fine. Talking was overrated anyway. Aoba started messily kissing Noiz. At first Noiz seemed to struggle against it, but then he gave in.

Noiz pushed Aoba down, and Aoba let him. It was nice, being on his bed with Noiz on top of him. He kept kissing Noiz, and the whole time he was very vocal. After all, in his drunken state, he saw no reason to try and keep quiet.

He squirmed when Noiz started kissing his neck. "Mmm… feels good," Aoba muttered. "Want more."

All of a sudden, Noiz stopped. "No."

"But… why?" Aoba asked with a pout.

"You're drunk. If you still want this when you're sober… then fine. But not now, not like this," Noiz said.

"...That's really sweet," Aoba said in surprise. Noiz looked away. "Awwwww, are you embarrassed? Sooo cute." Aoba reached out and patted Noiz's head.

"...Stop it," Noiz muttered. "I'm going home. Don't forget, tomorrow we're playing Rhyme."

"Okaaaaay. Can't you stay, though? I liked it when you were in my bed," Aoba told him.

"..." Noiz seemed to be considering it.

"Please? I slept better when you were here," Aoba admitted. Noiz looked down at him, and his eyes seemed to soften.

"Fine," Noiz agreed. He laid down beside Aoba, and Aoba immediately pressed himself against him. Noiz stiffened at first, but then he relaxed.

"Night, Noiz," Aoba mumbled, already falling asleep.

"...Goodnight, Aoba," Noiz responded softly.

Aoba fell asleep with a smile on his face.

"Aoba!" Sei's voice woke Aoba up the next morning. Aoba tried to ignore him and bury his face into his pillow. But, wait. This wasn't a pillow. It was a person's chest. And this person had their arm wrapped around him.

"...What's going on?" Aoba muttered. He opened his eyes. Oh shit.

"Aoba… why is Noiz sleeping in your bed?" Sei asked, sounding concerned.

"Uhhhh. There's a reason for it. I swear. And this is not even what it looks like," Aoba tried to calm his brother. It wasn't working.

"Aoba asked me to stay," Noiz spoke up, his voice emotionless. Aoba noticed that Noiz only showed emotion around Aoba.

"...What. The. Hell," Sei said, looking pissed. "Aoba, what is wrong with you? You didn't come home for dinner, and now you're in bed with a boy!"

"..." Aoba didn't know how to make this situation any better. Sei leaned forward and sniffed Aoba's shirt.

"Aoba.. were you drinking?" Sei demanded. "Did you get drunk?"

"Not… exactly…" Aoba muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sei asked.

"Well, I wasn't totally drunk….?" Aoba offered.

"Yeah, you were," Noiz said. Aoba scowled at Noiz.

"You're not helping," Aoba told him. Noiz just shrugged.

"Aoba…. I don't even know what to do with you anymore. Just… take a shower, you smell terrible. Then get your ass to school. I won't tell Granny, but don't you dare try to pull this shit again," Sei warned him.

"...Yes, Sei," Aoba promised. He felt terrible for disappointing his brother.

Sei sighed. "I'll tell Koujaku that you're not riding with us this morning. Try to get to school in time for second period."

Aoba watched his brother leave, and then turned to Noiz. "What was that about? You were making things way worse."

"Whatever. Don't complain. You would've never made it home last night without my help," Noiz reminded him. Aoba sighed. His memories from last night were hazy, but he did remember that much.

"What happened last night, anyway?" Aoba hoped he wouldn't regret asking.

"...Nothing important," Noiz answered. Well. Okay, then.

"I have to shower. You can shower after me, if you need to," Aoba told him.

"That's stupid. Let's just shower together. It will be quicker," Noiz suggested.

Did Noiz seriously just say that? Aoba stared at him in shock.

"It's fine. We're both guys. It's no big deal. We're just saving water and time," Noiz explained like Aoba was an idiot.

"But… guys don't shower together," Aoba said.

"It's fine. Don't make it weird. Or are you scared?" Noiz asked with a slight smirk.

"No way! Come on, let's go," Aoba said.

The two boys went to the bathroom, and while Aoba turned on the water, Noiz quickly started stripping. He showed no signs of hesitation or embarrassment. Aoba couldn't help but look at Noiz's naked body. He hadn't expected Noiz to be this attractive and fit, honestly.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Noiz asked, looking at Aoba's clothed body. Aoba hesitated, but then started undressing. He looked at the ground while he did so, and fought the urge to cover himself up once he was naked.

He stepped into the shower, and Noiz stepped in after him. Being in such close proximity to the naked boy was… well. Aoba would have to try not to have any physical reactions to it. He stood under the shower, and let the water soak his hair and body. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of it. When he opened them, he saw Noiz staring at him with dark eyes.

Aoba gasped in surprise when Noiz suddenly pinned him against the wall of the shower. The cool tile of the wall pressing against his bare back felt strange, especially as it conflicted with the heat of the water. Noiz pressed his body against Aoba's, and Aoba had an instant reaction to it.

"Noiz… what.." Aoba started to say, but he couldn't finish speaking because Noiz was kissing him. He started kissing Noiz back, and noticed there was an urgency and heat to the kiss that hadn't been apparent in any of their previous kisses. He could feel Noiz's warm, bare skin against his own, and it sent sparks running through his body.

Noiz's hands were roaming over the expanse of Aoba's soft skin, and Aoba's noises and moans showed the other boy what he liked the best. Aoba lowered one of his hands and started touching himself. Noiz grabbed his hand to stop him, and replaced it with one of his own. Aoba buried his face in Noiz's shoulder as the other boy started jerking him off.

"Ah… Noiz…" God, it felt so good. His own hand started touching Noiz's hard cock, and he heard the other boy let out a small gasp as he did so.

Aoba could feel the pleasure building up as Noiz jacked him off. His breathing grew quicker as he got closer and closer to the edge.

"Noiz," Aoba said. "I'm… close…"

"Come for me, Aoba," Noiz said in his ear. Aoba let out a cry and he came into Noiz's hand. Now he started pumping his hand faster, so Noiz could feel the same pleasure he had just felt. After a minute, Noiz came too, with a whisper of Aoba's name.

The water quickly washed off any hints of what they had just done. Aoba didn't want to leave Noiz's embrace, but he knew they couldn't stay in here forever. So the two of them quickly cleaned themselves, and even helped each other with the spots that were hard to reach.

Aoba was disappointed when he had to shut off the water. He really hadn't wanted this to end. He stepped out of the shower, and grabbed two towels. He tossed one to Noiz, and used the other to start drying himself off. He was annoyed with the fact that he didn't have time for his hair to dry. He really didn't want to deal with his wet hair being all up in his face, so he got a brush and put it back in a ponytail.

"Hmm," Noiz said, staring at Aoba thoughtfully.

"What?" Aoba asked, immediately feeling self-conscious.

"Your hair. I've never seen it like that before," Noiz explained. There was a hint of pink on his cheeks, and he wouldn't meet Aoba's eyes. "...looks nice….."

Aoba's eyes widened, and he knew he was probably blushing now. Still… "Thanks," Aoba responded with a shy smile.

As they walked to school, Aoba remembered something he had been wondering. "Hey, Noiz? Where do you sit at lunch?"

"...Wherever," Noiz said with a shrug.

"Who do you sit with?" Aoba asked, knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"Nobody," Noiz answered, seeming annoyed at the questioning.

"Oh. Well, do you want to sit with me? If you want to. I'm not gonna force you or anything…" Aoba said awkwardly. He half expected Noiz to say no.

"Okay," Noiz answered. Aoba looked at Noiz in surprise, but Noiz was looking straight ahead.

Aoba smiled. Now he had something to look forward to at lunch. He had a feeling today would be a good day.


End file.
